


Reaching the end of a long journey

by kireiflora



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been through hundreds of timelines, trying to find the right chain of events to find the happiest ending you can. You've tried saving everyone, you've tried killing everyone, and everything in between. But this time, you think you got it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching the end of a long journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draikinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/gifts).



> My first ever second person writing, thanks to the wonderful Nate. I just got on a roll and kept going for awhile and ended up here. Heavily inspired by their work of course.

You’re scared--more than scared you’re terrified, terrified this is going to go horribly wrong. Determined to fix it if it does. But you’re so close, you’ve died too many times -- killed too many times to fail here at the end, you take a deep breath, filling your lungs with the magic infused air and step towards Asgore.

You have hated fighting him every single time, phrases like ‘Mr. Dad guy,’ and ‘he’d let you go’ echoing in your head because he’s a big softie, has offered you a family so many tim--

Your grip tightens on your stick, no you can’t think about that, you have to move forward.

He looks at you with the same sad eyes, like he knows the hells you’ve gone through to get here. You ready yourself for battle, thinking of the amalgamates, their creation a direct result of this man. Their forms are burned into your mind, as clear in your mind as the voice was silent when you watched those tapes. You force your thoughts away and stare at him.

You don’t even hear the footsteps behind you until Asgore gets thrown aside by fire magic and you can only stare, you’ve done this hundreds of times but _never_ has mom shown up.

Hope fills your chest like a balloon, maybe this is it, finally an end to this. Finally something has changed and that should scare you but it doesn’t. All you’re thinking is that you finally did it right.

Your eyes fill with tears as you see everyone, together and happy and yes, you can stay here, you didn’t like the surface anyway.

Wait a flower-- your stomach falls out, the balloon pops, in the second before vines grab them all up and now you’re crying for a new reason.

You hate that stupid flower, how could you not? You were _so_ close to happiness, finally, and he stole it from you again. But it's okay, you know how to fight him, even as you smile gratefully at your family for saving you, you know it can’t be this easy. Not where Flowey’s concerned.

That doesn’t stop your shock and horror when he’s suddenly a small goat monster -- Asriel you realize.

He’s just a kid, hurt by the world and robbed of his emotions and desperate and you want to hug him. But first, you have to stop him. Your determination wells up in you and you’ve never felt so powerful, not even after beating Sans.

You remember what you heard every time you died, and you hang on. You dodge and you just hang on, you haven’t come this far just to hurt a kid who’s hurting as much as you are. The voice -- Chara -- is quiet, trying not to distract you.

And then you can’t move.

There is fire in your veins, rushing at your helpless terror, and you’re drowning, you can feel your memories slipping away with every attack and you don’t even remember why you’re here but it was important. But you’re falling and flailing trying to save --

A hand is there, dragging you back to the light and you breath in past the panic and you remember what you’re doing. You look at Chara, see through but there, and turn back to Asriel. They showed you what to do.

You call out to Sans, someone that can relate to your struggles, and fight to bring him back, dragging Papyrus, who always believed in you, with him.

You reach for Toriel, who wanted to protect you from all of this. And with her comes Asgore, who just wanted monsters to be happy.

You call to Alphys, who messed up, tampering with things she didn’t understand, couldn’t understand. With horrible results.

Undyne...she fought for justice. She was so much stronger when she truly believed in her path. You want them to be happy together.

You look at Chara, who hasn’t let go of you as you pulled them all back, keeping you grounded and safe.

They’re gripping you so tightly it hurts, staring at Asriel in naked pain, eyebrows upturned in sorrow but mouth firm and you understand and grip them back. And they look at you and seem to understand and together you call to Asriel.

He fights harder than all the rest and you let Chara guide your efforts; they know him better. You are the one grounding them as they fight for their brother.

You are Frisk as Asriel reverts to a child, and Chara is barely there, exhausted. You are Frisk and he apologises for thinking you were Chara, and that feels wrong because Chara did so much for you and everyone else but you let it be for the moment.

It’s almost ironic how it's the flower that sets everybody free. But tears are welling in his eyes and you hug him, and Chara takes over, crushing him to you and you smile, feeling them become more at easy thanks to this opportunity.

All three of you are crying and you can only nod when he asks you to take care of his parents.

When you wake up you are terrified, did you reset? Did you waste everything you’ve been through? You’re practically hyperventilating before you realize everyone is there and sag in relief.

You take your time, talking to everyone, trying to replace the bad with the good and you go back through the ruins because you have to know --

Neither of you can believe your eyes when you see Asriel. You sit with him and talk, Chara taking mostly over but that’s fine. You’re tired, you can’t wait to sleep in a bed again.

You have a sudden feeling of foreboding and take back over and stand, apologising and brushing off your pants. He looks confused but smiles and waves as you leave and Chara doesn’t question you. They felt your panic as easily as you feel their sadness. Your promise to visit him again.

You’re not sure who you are as you look at the sunset.

You’re not just Frisk, not just Chara. You’re both. You’re scared, still scared of messing up. Scared of accidentally resetting everything. You don’t want to ruin everyone's happiness.

You’re still staring after the sun is gone, lost in your mind and its circling thoughts. What if you try to kill yourself and that just triggers a reset? That scares you more than death.

So you turn and head down the mountain, and you’re Frisk again. You smile slightly as you find Sans. He holds out his hand and for a moment his eye is glowing and there are bones everywh--

You take his hand. You’re not okay, but that’s a worry for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't ever thinking of making it multi-chaptered but after the 20th reread I kinda want to. Don't know if I will though.


End file.
